


Long Before Your Name Came To Be

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, we are,” she nodded. “The best of friends, and you don’t think that this is hard for me? To not have been able to go to you right away? But I had, no, scratch that, I have no idea how you’re going to react when I tell you, all right? So that’s why I didn’t tell you. Because the person that is currently branded on my wrist is someone I trust with everything and I can’t trust him with this.”</p><p>Aware that the other patrons were looking at them, John took a deep breath and allowed her words to sink in. Only to feel the words click.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Before Your Name Came To Be

“There you are!”

With a jump, Donna spun around and tugged on her long sleeves, covering up the natural tattoo on her wrist.

Sliding into the booth, John blinked at his friend, keeping his fingers folded together. “I had a feeling I’d find you here.”

“Oh?” she murmured, and then cleared her throat. “And why’s that?”

“Martha said I probably would, and I know this is one of your favorites,” John told her, nodding. Letting their conversation lapse into silence, he blinked slowly and watched as she tugged again at her sleeve. Slipping down in the seat, he let out a loud sigh. “I just don’t know why you won’t let me see.”

Startled, Donna let her hands drop to the table and clenched her fingers. “I’m just not ready yet.”

“But you _have_ the name, I just don’t know why you won’t show me! I’m your best friend!”

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him. “I know this, but I’m not ready yet.”

“Have you even talked to them yet?”

Shaking her head, she tapped a finger against her glass. “Nope, I haven’t even _tried_ to talk to him about it yet.”

“So it your Soulmate _is_ a he,” John murmured, and nodded slowly.

“Yes,” Donna replied tersely. Sipping her water, she glanced toward the door.

“But you’ve told Martha.”

Eyes widening, she turned her gaze back to him. Her breath sped up and she sat straighter, darting her tongue over her lips. “Y-you talked to her about me? About this?” Shaking, she made to move out of the booth. “I can’t…I can’t believe you! Yes, I told Martha, but only because I needed to talk to someone…”

“And that someone couldn’t have been _me_?” John asked, his voice low. Standing as well, he kept his distance but glared. “We’re best friends Donna and…”

“Yes, we are,” she nodded. “The best of friends, and you don’t think that this is hard for me? To not have been able to go to you right away? But I had, no, scratch that, I have no idea how you’re going to react when I tell you, all right? So that’s why I didn’t tell you. Because the person that is currently _branded_ on my wrist is someone I trust with everything and I can’t trust him with this.”

Aware that the other patrons were looking at them, John took a deep breath and allowed her words to sink in. Only to feel the words click.

“Oh.”

“Oh what?” she snipped, struggling into her coat. Giving up on buttoning, she swung her handbag over her body.

“I get it now,” he whispered.

Pausing, Donna brushed a hand through her hair. “Pardon?”

“I _get_ it now,” he repeated, eyes wide and lips parting slightly.

“Oh god,” she murmured and then moved to brush past him.

“Donna, wait!” he spun and made to reach out to her.

Holding up a hand, she shook her head vehemently. “Please don’t, not right now. I-do you see now why I couldn’t tell you?”

“No! What that…Donna, wait!” Running out the café after her, he growled a little to herself as she maneuvered through the crowded High street. “Wait, please!” Stopping, he waited to see if she would turn around but with a backward glance, she slipped through the crowd and then disappeared into a Tube station.

+

Pacing in front of her flat John had one hand in his pocket and the other running through his hair. For four days she ignored his texts and calls, and he kept his distance. Finally annoyed with his constant badgering Martha told him to leave.

Having walked as much as his legs would allow he finally made it to her flat. A large part of him was pulling for him to go inside. To get her to speak to him, or at least let him speak. Taking a deep breath he bounded up the steps and pushed through the door.

Stopping in front of her door he took one more deep breath before knocking. And then he waited. Truthfully he had no idea if she was even home but he had to take that chance.

With another knock he bounced on the balls of his feet and squeezed his eyes shut. He would give it a few more seconds and th-

“Hello John.”

Popping his eyes open he swallowed thickly and gave a little wave. “Allo.”

“What are you doing here?”

“You wouldn’t return my calls, or my texts,” he blurted out and rocked slightly on the ball of his feet. “And…and I think we need to talk.” He stood straighter after saying such, crossing his arms as she raised both eyebrows.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

With a sigh, she stepped back into her flat. “Then come on in.”

+

John always enjoyed being in Donna’s flat. The one bedroom was cozy, and always larger than he remembered. From his place on the sofa he could hear her puttering around in the kitchen, putting together the tea things. He wasn’t really in the mood but he wanted to give her time to gather her thoughts.

“Do you need any help?” he called out.

There was a pause before she called a quick “No” back to him. Taking a deep breath he sat back, one arm slung over the back of the sofa. Turning his head he did a quick double take and then broke out into a grin. It was a picture of them, her legs swung over his as they sat on a bench by the Thames. It had been hot that day and they had ventured along the river before deciding to have a sit.

“Here you are,” Donna murmured, thrusting the mug toward him. Eyes traveling up her arm he saw the raised tattoo against her skin, his name permanently etched against her wrist. He had seen Soulmate tattoos before but with it being his name he felt a sense of pride. Tamping down his emotions, he pressed the mug to his lips.

Lapsing into silence John watched as she looked everywhere but at him. He was happy that she was comfortable enough to at least show it off to him.

“We _are_ going to need to talk about this,” she finally breathed out. She squeezed her mug and then put it on the table.

Patient, John kept his eyes on her face and made to reach out for her hand before pulling away.

“How long have you had it?” It seemed to be the simplest question he could think of at the moment. And he really didn’t want to start off with the obvious question of ‘why didn’t you tell me?’

Eyes widening she sat back abruptly before clenching her fists against her thighs. “Oh, um…”

“Donna?” he murmured.

“Er, well, a year?”

Feeling a slow cold build in his belly he put his mug next to hers. “A year?”

The words came out more harshly than he intended but at the moment he didn’t mind. “Yes.

“A year?” he echoed. “So _that’s_ why you and Shaun broke up?”

Her fingers suddenly went to her hair, playing with her curls. “I couldn’t be with someone when I had another man’s name on my arm.” Standing abruptly Donna let out a puff of air. “I was in denial first because why was this happening to me? Nothing special, just plain old Donna. But to get a _name_? How? And why?” Starting to play with her hair again she paused in her pacing. “So yes, I broke up with Shaun and I decided to keep my distance from you.”

Thinking back on the last year he wondered at all the broken lunch and dinner dates. How they _had_ barely talked but he chalked it up to them both being busy.

“I still don’t…” he trailed off and pushed off the sofa, beginning his own pacing. “For a full fucking year though!” Anger bubbled up inside of him. “You knew it was me for a full fucking year and you didn’t tell me? Or anyone?” Tugging at his hair he growled under his breath. “I don’t understand Donna, I just don’t. How could you keep this to yourself?”

“Because at first I didn’t know exactly who was on my wrist. I mean, come _on_ John, it’s not like you have the most unusual name in the world,” Donna hissed. “Plus, it’s not you were exactly single at the time either.”

His cheeks blossomed in heat and he turned away from her. That was true; he had been seeing someone during that time as well. Not that it had been a healthy relationship but he had assumed he loved her. Even if it meant the isolation of himself from his friends.

“You could have told me,” he mumbled weakly.

“Oh sure,” she nodded. “And then when _she_ found out, what would have happened John?”

“I don’t know.” Opening his palms toward her he sighed. “I really don’t know.”

“And that’s why I couldn’t tell you,” she said plainly. “How could I bank on something when you wouldn’t have even known?”

“What I do know,” John got out without preamble. “Is that I fell in love with you the moment I met you.” Seeing her incredulous look he grinned shyly. “Don’t look so surprised, because I did. Fall in love with you. I’ve _been_ in love with you for a little less time than that, but nearly as long. Except, you and I always were in opposite spectrums. You were with someone, I was with someone.” He paused in his musings as she gaped at him. “Until now. Isn’t that strange?”

“I…um,” Donna swallowed and sat heavily on the sofa. “I…what?”

Sitting next to her he tentatively put his fingers next to hers. “You still don’t believe me?”

“I’m…surprised,” she whispered. “I mean, I’m not going to lie about how…how I’ve thought about this.” Flicking her eyes to him she gave a shy smile his way. “I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that I’ve felt the same way for so long. Believe me, it took me awhile to finally figure out how I actually feel about you.” She paused and he tamped down the urge to jump into the conversation. “And even when I did figure it out I just didn’t want to believe it.”

“Why?”

Shrugging, she brushed her pinky finger against his hand. “John, you _know_ me. It’s not easy for me to admit my feelings for someone. Or to believe that someone will reciprocate.”

“Donna,” he breathed out. Feeling her fingers mesh with his he squeezed her fingers and turned to stare at her straight on. Tentatively, he brushed his fingers against her hair. “How about we take it slow?”

Startled, she blinked up at him. “Pardon?”

“We’ll go out on dates, dinner here, and a movie there. Build up our relationship past friendship. Plus, we have a lot to catch up from the past year, yea?”

Nodding, Donna nibbled on her lip. “I like that, I like it a lot.” Cocking her head to the side, she beamed up at him. “When would you like to have dinner?”

“No better time than the present.”


End file.
